


Long Live Mork & Mindy (Spanish)

by swift_mcconnell



Category: Mork & Mindy, Reputation - Taylor Swift (Album), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swift_mcconnell/pseuds/swift_mcconnell
Summary: Mindy McConnell llega a casa con buenas noticias: Taylor Swift, su cantante favorita de toda la vida, ha aceptado una entrevista propuesta por la joven periodista. Esto hará que tanto Mork y Mindy como Taylor rememoren sus pasados y la influencia que tienen en sus presentes.
Relationships: Mindy McConnell/Mork (Mork & Mindy)





	Long Live Mork & Mindy (Spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Este trabajo es muy especial para mí porque me permití involucrar a Taylor Swift, mi cantante favorita, con Mork & Mindy, mi serie de TV preferida, en una ficción. Decidí traer a los personajes principales de dicha serie (Mork y Mindy McConnell) a los tiempos actuales, con todas las adaptaciones que ello implica (dado que es una serie de los años 80), para que lo expuesto en este relato sea verosímil y relacionado con las sorpresas que Taylor da a sus fans.

**Jueves 24 de mayo de 2018. 22:30**

Para Mork, era sólo un largo día más en casa mientras Mindy pasaba sus horas en el canal de televisión local de Boulder. No se sentía aburrido (al fin y al cabo, tenía sus amigos imaginarios o poco comunes, como las plantas, con quienes conversar), pero eso de ocuparse de las tareas del hogar mientras esperaba a que su esposa le diera una (quizás más) manos era, hasta cierto punto, preocupante y monótono.

Cuando ya se acercaba el anochecer, Mindy ya estaba de vuelta en casa. Se la notaba muy contenta y enérgica al entrar, a pesar de su larga jornada de trabajo. Mork se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso.

─ Adiviná qué pasó hoy, Mork ─ dijo Mindy, muy emocionada.

─ A ver… ─ contestó él, contagiado de la exaltación de su pareja. ─ ¿Se acabó la crisis económica en Argentina?

Mindy se reía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─ ¿Adoptaste una mascota de la calle? ─ insistió su esposo.

La mujer negó nuevamente, entre risas

─ ¿River Plate está en semifinales? ─ continuó Mork.

Mindy no paraba de reírse.

─ ¡Mork, basta! ─ dijo ella finalmente, golpeándose el pecho para, de alguna manera, relajarse. ─ Hoy recibí un mensaje de la mismísima Taylor Swift invitándome a su concierto de mañana en Denver. ¿Lo entendés?

Mork se acercó más aún a su esposa. Sabía que lo que anunció era algo muy importante para ella.

─ ¡No puedo creerlo, Mork! ─ exclamó ella, muy emocionada.

─ Es esa cantante que casi siempre escuchás en el Jeep, ¿no es cierto? ─ preguntó él.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza y, de paso, una sonrisa.

─ Lo mejor es que tendré la oportunidad de entrevistarla para el noticiero local ─ añadió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de agua. ─ ¡Es que no caigo en que voy a conocer a la mujer que me ha inspirado muchísimo desde mi niñez!

Mork sonrió, y lentamente se acercó a su compañera.

─ Hay algo que no entiendo, Mind ─ preguntó él, un poco confundido. ─ ¿Vos no habías dicho que tu madre era quien te había inspirado para ser lo que sos hoy?

Mindy dio un respiro profundo y tomó las manos de Mork.

─ Mork, es verdad que mamá es un ejemplo a seguir para mí, pero no es el único.

─ Confusión, sensación de no comprender nada ─ soltó él, mientras se tomaba la cabeza. ─ Siento que la cabeza se me va a despegar y no voy a poder sentarme nunca más.

Su esposa no podía contener el ataque repentino de risa.

─ Como te decía ─ continuó Mindy ─, en la Tierra tenemos la costumbre de tomar como ejemplos a seguir a ciertas celebridades, y a veces va más allá de su trabajo en sí.

›Por ejemplo, Taylor no la ha pasado bien en los últimos años, tanto que se vio forzada a aislarse por mucho tiempo. Y dentro de poco estará en Denver, más fuerte y poderosa que nunca, tocando las canciones de su nuevo y exitoso álbum. Hablame de superación, Mork. Hablame de convertir insultos en tu marca personal y que ya no te moleste que te digan “serpiente”. Hablame de tragarte uno a uno cada comentario despectivo en los medios o en las redes sociales, procesarlos y transformarlos en música…

Mork observó cómo los ojos de su esposa goteaban. La acercó más hacia sí y la envolvió en sus brazos.

─ Y mañana estaremos charlando junto a ella ─ él completó la idea que Mindy dejó inconclusa. ─ Por fin entiendo tu emoción y alegría, Mind.

Permanecieron abrazados durante varios segundos. Pero el ambiente muy romántico (demasiado romántico) se cortó en seco cuando comenzaron a oírse llantos provenientes del dormitorio de Mindy.

─ Justo ahora Nirvana se pone a llorar ─ dijo Mork, disgustado. Nirvana era la única descendiente humana de la pareja, que anteriormente había concebido a Mearth, su hijo orkano.

─ ¡La puta madre! ─ exclamó ella, un poco desesperada. ─ ¡Ya vamos para allá, Nirvana!

***

**Viernes 25 de mayo de 2018.18:35**

Quedaban poco más de tres horas para la gran cita de los McConnell (Mork había adoptado el apellido de Mindy luego de casarse), y ambos ya en Denver, se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento del hotel, donde habían dejado el Jeep. Se veían muy felices, sobretodo ella, porque no sólo era un sueño de la infancia a punto de volverse realidad, sino también un posible gran salto en su carrera como periodista.

─ No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo, Mork ─ dijo ella, muy emocionada. ─ ¡Estamos a punto de conocer y entrevistar a Taylor Alison Swift!

Mindy traía puesta un abrigo de lana gruesa verde agua encima de un buzo gris con la palabra “reputation” estampada en el pecho, y un pantalón de jean. Mork, por su parte, decidió mantenerse fiel a su estilo: camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro, tirantes arcoíris y pulóver azul claro.

─ Siento que voy a conocer al Papa Francisco ─ bromeó el orkano.

─ Ahrr, ahrr ─ ella imitó la risa natural de su compañero.

El buen estado de ánimo se desvaneció al notar que el Jeep no estaba en el lugar en que lo habían dejado. Mindy comenzó a putear a Dios, al cielo, a lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza.

─ ¡Pero si acá lo habíamos dejado! ─ exclamó, furiosa.

─ Tal vez lo estacionaste en otro lado, Mind ─ dijo Mork, con total calma. Pero no logró más que empeorar el enojo de su esposa.

─ ¡¡¡No, Mork, yo me acuerdo que acá paramos!!! ─ insistió ella. ─ Alguien tuvo que llevárselo.

El rostro de Mindy parecía un tomate de lo enojada e impaciente que estaba. Y con el correr de los minutos, la furia se convertía en desesperación, y luego en llanto desbordado.

─ ¡¡¡Es que no puede ser que nos pase esto JUSTO HOY, JUSTO AHORA!!! ─gritó ella, entre lágrimas.

─ ¿Queda algo más por hacer? ─ preguntó Mork mientras tomaba las manos de ella.

─ Desearía que sí, pero me temo que no ─ lamentó Mindy.

Ella ya se había resignado a la gran posibilidad de conocer y entrevistar a Taylor Swift. No paraba de llorar. Mork sólo se limitó a mirarla mientras la abrazaba.

Ambos volvieron a la sala principal del hotel, sólo a esperar a que se calmen los ánimos y pensar en un modo de llegar al estadio antes del inicio del concierto. Ella no podía contener el llanto, no porque su camioneta haya desaparecido misteriosamente del estacionamiento, sino porque parecía que su máximo anhelo no iba a cumplirse.

Al mismo tiempo en que Mork se aferraba a su compañera, una mujer alta, de cabello rubio oscuro y ondulado, vestida de rosado y negro, conversaba con el conserje del hotel.

─ Disculpe las molestias, señor ─ dijo ella ─, pero ¿por las dudas no vio a una joven McConnell?

De repente, Mindy levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia donde estaba esa muchacha misteriosa. ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿Por qué había mencionado su apellido? ¿Era quien creía que era?

─ Mork, no puede ser posible ─ susurró ella, casi a los gritos. Luego volvió su vista hacia la mujer y levantó su mano.

─ ¿Mindy? ─ preguntó la mujer, con una voz bastante suave.

La joven se puso de pie ni bien vio que la rubia se acercaba más y más.

─ ¿Taylor? ─ preguntó ella. ─ ¡No puedo creerlo!

Ambas se fundieron en un largo y cálido abrazo. Lo que Mindy necesitaba, y más después de varios minutos de tensión y angustia.

─ Mork ─ dijo ella, mirando a su esposo ─, ella es Taylor Swift, y Taylor, él es Mork, mi esposo.

Taylor lo saludó con un abrazo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

─ Mindy, Mork ─ anunció ella ─, estoy muy feliz y encantada de conocerlos y de haberlos invitado a mi concierto de esta noche.

Ambos sonrieron. ¿Y cómo no sonreír? Tenés que ser un amargado para no sonreír ni bien acabás de conocer a T-Swift.

─ No puede ser real que hayamos coincidido en el mismo hotel ─ dijo Mindy, muy emocionada. ─ Y más increíble aún después de que no hayamos podido encontrar nuestra Jeep justo cuando salíamos hacia el estad…

De repente, el silencio se adueñó del ambiente.

─ Oh, lo siento ─ se disculpó ella, avergonzada.

Taylor tomó las manos de la joven, en señal de tranquilidad.

─ Mindy, mirame ─ susurró la cantante. ─ Todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro.

─ Gracias, Taylor ─ respondió, y luego volvió a abrazar a la cantante.

─ Bueno, chicos, tengo unos minutos libres para su entrevista antes de los ensayos finales ─ anunció Swift ─, así que será mejor que vayamos al estadio. Los llevamos nosotros.

Mindy sonrió, respiró profundo, tomo la mano izquierda de Mork, y se dispuso a partir hacia su cita con Taylor Swift.

***

**19:10**

─ Papá, estamos en camino al estadio de Denver junto a ¡Taylor Swift! ─ exclamó Mindy mientras conversaba con su padre por videollamada. ─ ¡No caigo aún!

Mientras tanto, Mork conversaba con la cantante sobre muchos temas. Los tres estaban sentados en la parte trasera de la limusina.

─ Che, Mork, ¿vos no eras el que salió en televisión con Mindy a decir que eras extraterrestre? ─ preguntó ella.

─ ¡Shazbot! ─ exclamó él. ─ ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Taylor se rió con ganas. Su risa achinó su rostro.

─ Mork, fuiste tendencia mundial en las redes ─ respondió ella. ─ ¡Incluso vos twitteaste sobre tu condición de alienígena! Sin incluir que en la biografía de todas tus cuentas mencionás tu planeta de origen, Ork.

Mindy no se mantuvo ajena a la conversación entre su esposo y la cantante. Cómo se reía…

─ Si tan solo tuvieras que convivir con él, Taylor ─ añadió la periodista. ─ Tenemos una muy larga y muy extraña historia, pero sin dudas que no cambiaría a Mork por nada en el mundo.

La compositora inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de corazón.

─ Vine a este planeta a aprender sobre las costumbres de los humanos e informar a mis superiores en Ork ─ agregó él ─, y no sé si lo hubiera hecho muy bien si no me hubiera cruzado con Mindy cuando aterricé ─. Desvió su mirada hacia su esposa. ─ Te amo, Mindy.

─ Yo también te amo, Mork ─ respondió ella. Luego, ambos se besaron y abrazaron.

─ Son tan tiernos ─ comentó Taylor. ─ Su historia merece una canción mía, así que me gustaría juntarme con ustedes mañana en su casa en Boulder, para conocerlos mejor y, así, inspirarme para componerles una canción.

─ ¡Rayos y centellas! ─ exclamó Mork, emocionado.

─ ¡Wow, Taylor! ─ respondió Mindy. ─ No puedo creerlo.

Swift tomó las manos de sus acompañantes con firmeza.

─ Sepan que los amo, chicos ─ concluyó ella. ─ Les reservé lugares en la primera fila.

La cantante sacó de su cartera dos pases para el concierto de esa noche y se los entregó a sus visitantes.

─ Gracias muchas, Taylor ─ dijo Mork cuando tomó su entrada. Mindy le dio un suave codazo y se rió.

─ Tengo el esposo más raro y cariñoso de todo el universo ─ agregó ella. Taylor asintió y sonrió.

─ Ay, chicos, me hicieron el viaje ─ respondió la artista. ─ Bueno, creo que ya llegamos al estadio de Denver.

***

**19:15**

Luego de llegar al estadio y atravesar una marea de fanáticos pidiendo fotos, autógrafos o un saludo, Taylor Swift, junto a los McConnell, emprendió camino hacia el vestuario local del estadio de Denver. Mindy activó el “modo periodista seria” para la entrevista, mientras Mork le contaba algunos chistes de extraterrestres y de gatos a la cantante.

─ Chicos, tengo unos minutos para esta entrevista ─ anunció Swift. ─ Luego, los acompañaré al sector que les reservé para que puedan ver el concierto. ¿Entendido?

Mindy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego, se sentó en uno de los bancos que habían en el vestuario, tomó su cuaderno, encendió la grabadora de audio de su celular y se dispuso a iniciar la charla.

─ Taylor, ¿qué te motivó a emprender una gira exclusivamente en estadios? ─ preguntó Mindy.

─ A ver, creo que el gran vínculo que tengo con mis fans, además del interés general hacia mi trabajo, influyó en la decisión de realizar un tour sólo en estadios, así lo puedo recorrer desde el aire y ver y reconocer a cada persona en los asientos de la primera fila campo o en la zona más alta de las tribunas, aunque ellos piensen que no los veo.

A medida que avanzaba la entrevista, Mindy tomaba nota de los detalles más importantes que Taylor relataba.

─ Decime ─ prosiguió la periodista ─, ¿cuán importante es esta gira y la era _reputation_ en general después de las controversias que te involucraban en el último tiempo?

La cantante dejó escapar un suspiro.

─ _Reputation_ es un trabajo muy importante porque siento que, luego de toda la campaña mediática en mi contra, supe quiénes realmente me apoyaban en todo y quiénes sólo se colgaban de mi nombre. Creo que el empuje de mis fans en todo momento hizo darme cuenta de que, si quería salir adelante, tenía que componer, grabar, editar, producir, pensar en la estética y la simbología, en los sonidos, la temática, etc. Me sentía como cuando era adolescente y mis compañeros de escuela en Pennsylvania me hacían la vida imposible, y mi único refugio era la música.

Mindy no pudo dejar de lado su personalidad de fanática, tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas.

─ ¿Por qué querrían verte mal? ─ preguntó Mork. Su esposa lo miró de reojo.

─ Está bien, Mork ─ Taylor los tranquilizó. ─ Creo que el hecho de que soy una persona que se preocupa por que al otro le vaya bien y lo ayuda de alguna u otra forma, crea una conciencia colectiva de que mi amabilidad es una farsa, que lo que hago no es suficiente, que soy una mentirosa, que me victimizo mucho, que quiero llamar la atención, que tal persona me hizo famosa por un episodio muy repudiable en mi contra… Créanme, nunca pedí que esas personas me metieran en esta narrativa. Pero como les dije, la única razón por la que estoy acá, a punto de dar un show en vivo, es porque gracias a mis fans me reencontré con esa adolescente que también la pasaba muy mal pero que, con paciencia, dedicación y esfuerzo, transformó todas esas emociones en melodías y rimas que, hoy en día, ayuda a muchas personas a no dejarse vencer por las personas que quieren verte bajo tierra.

Los tres suspiraron profundamente, como si la vida se les hubiera acabado en esa entrevista.

─ Ya veo ─ comentó Mork, abrazado a Mindy, que lloraba.

─ De igual manera, al igual que en mi adolescencia, lo de 2016 fue el precio que pagué para llegar a donde estoy ahora ─ confesó Swift.

Mindy se puso de pie y fue directo a abrazar a su quinta persona favorita en el universo (después de Mork, sus padres y su abuela). Ya no le importó haber perdido la cordura que todo periodista requiere en una entrevista a cualquier famoso. Sólo quería que ese instante, ese abrazo, el poco espacio que la separaba de Taylor, fuese eterno.

─ Te amo con todo mi corazón, Taylor ─ dijo Mindy, con la voz entrecortada.

─ Yo también te amo, Mindy ─ respondió Swift. Acto seguido, besó la frente de la joven. ─ Nunca lo dudes, cielo.

Mork también se acercó a abrazar a la cantante.

─ Mork, Mindy, ambos son afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro ─ les dijo Taylor. ─ Cuiden lo que tienen, es algo muy hermoso. Los amo mucho.

─ También te amo, Tay ─ respondió él. ─ Realmente te admiro mucho. Tenés que postularte para presidente de Estados Unidos.

Mindy lo golpeó suavemente mientras se reía.

─ Admito que estoy interesada en la política, pero no quisiera ocupar un cargo tan pesado y controversial ─ contestó Taylor, entre risas. ─ Cambiando de tema, ¿quién quiere ir a la primera fila?

Los McConnell levantaron sus brazos de inmediato.

─ ¿Podemos dejar nuestras cosas acá? ─ preguntó Mindy.

Swift asintió con un pulgar hacia arriba. Luego, indicó que la siguieran por los pasillos del interior del estadio hacia el campo de juego. Al asomarse a la salida a la cancha, ambos se asombraron por la gran escenografía que había sido montada.

─ Sí que sos una genio, Taylor ─ comentó Mindy.

─ ¿Por qué esa serpiente gigante? ─ preguntó Mork.

─ Luego te contaré esa historia, mi querido orkano ─ respondió la cantante. ─ Bueno, volveré al interior para ensayar un poco. Recuerden, a las 22 arrancamos con el concierto.

Mork y Mindy asintieron y abrazaron a Taylor por última vez antes del show.

***

**Sábado 26 de mayo de 2018 – 17:30**

Mork y Mindy han sido testigos de un hecho inolvidable para ellos, en especial para ella. A pesar de algún que otro momento de tensión, pudo cumplir su gran anhelo, y fue mejor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes pensó que la experiencia sería digna de relatar en un libro.

─ Simplemente no puedo creer que nos haya llamado para cantar _Love Story_ , _You Belong with Me_ , _Call It What You Want_ , _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_ y _This Is Why We Can’t Have Nice Things_ ─ dijo Mindy, muy sonriente, sentada en el sofá. ─ No me lo esperaba para nada, Mork

─ No imaginé que iba a disfrutarlo tanto, Mind ─ confesó él. ─ O sea, casi sesenta mil personas en el estadio, y nos llamó a nosotros dos veces al escenario.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos.

─ Lo mejor de todo es que lo viví con vos a mi lado ─ dijo ella ─, y eso lo hizo aún más especial.

Mork besó las manos de su esposa.

─ No me perdería ningún momento que fuera importante para vos, amor ─ respondió ─, aunque a veces sienta que pueda arruinarlos.

Ella se río con ganas, como cada vez que recordaba lo vivido con su extraterrestre en todos esos años.

─ Como te dije ese día en que tus emociones estallaron como el público ayer con _Ready for It?_ , lo que arruinaría un momento importante sería tu ausencia. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tus “orkeadas”.

De repente, se oyó un sonido del exterior. Mork se levantó inmediatamente del sofá, corrió hacia la ventana y vio que una mujer rubia se bajaba de una camioneta. Traía un bolso con forma de guitarra a sus espaldas.

─ ¡Shazbot! ─ exclamó él. ─ Es Taylor.

Mindy se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más evidentes y fuertes mientras la cantante más cerca estaba de la entrada.

─ ¿Vos decís que le abrimos ya? ─ preguntó Mork, entusiasmado. ─ Tal vez así lo quiera.

─ ¡Shh! ─ lo cayó ella. ─ Esperemos un r…

─ No crean que no los, no los, no los, no los he escuchado ─ la interrumpió Taylor al ritmo de _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_. Mindy abrió la puerta, la saludó con un abrazo y la invitó a entrar.

Mork se acercó a la cantante y la saludó con un beso en sus manos, en señal de reverencia y respeto.

─ ¡Mork! ─ exclamó Swift, riéndose.

─ En mi planeta respetamos a las personalidades más importantes e influyentes, y hace poco empezamos a implementar este saludo ─ comentó él.

Taylor puso su típica cara de sorprendida.

─ Algún día iré a visitar tus tierras ─ dijo ella ─, espero no morir en el intento.

─ Tranqui, Tay ─ agregó Mindy, entre risas. ─ Es un lugar muy seguro. ¿Querés que prepare algo para merendar?

Taylor se apartó de sus anfitriones.

─ Yo me encargo de las galletas ─ dijo.

***

**19:15**

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Taylor visitaba a los McConnell. Estaban disfrutando de la visita mitad sorpresa y mitad arreglada de la cantante. Desde rondas de mate (Mindy había sido enviada a Argentina a cubrir un partido de fútbol entre River Plate y Boca Juniors, y en la previa había estado tomando mate con unos colegas argentinos; quedó encantada con la bebida y decidió comprarse un set de mate para beberlo en sus ratos libres o en ocasiones especiales) hasta anécdotas de Swift de su infancia y adolescencia, la interacción era agradable y casi de mucha cercanía.

─ Bueno ─ prosiguió Taylor ─, ¿cuál es su historia?

Mindy se acomodó un poco en el sofá, más cerca de su esposo. Y comenzó a narrar los acontecimientos del último tiempo.

─ Hace seis años estaba volviendo a casa con un chico que, en ese momento, me gustaba. De repente, intentó poner sus manos debajo de mi blusa y lo aparté, lo grité y le dije que se fuera a la mierda. Eso sí, se llevó mi antigua Jeep. 

>De repente, vi a este señor que, a primera vista, parecía un cura. Para no volver sola, lo invité a acompañarme hasta casa, y cuando ya estábamos adentro me di cuenta que tenía su traje al revés y que, por supuesto, no era un cura. Entonces me dijo que era un extraterrestre, y yo, muy acostumbrada a rechazar lo extraño hasta ese entonces, no le creí. Sin embargo, tuve que aceptar que él era de otro mundo cuando un huevo volador tocó la puerta para dejar algunas de sus pertenencias.

>Poco a poco, Mork fue ganándose el cariño de la familia, pero desde el principio nos ha hecho pasar por muchas pruebas, algunas muy difíciles que casi costaron nuestra relación. Por ejemplo, una vez que íbamos a tener una cita romántica acá, en casa, él entró y cerró la puerta de manera muy violenta. De la nada, comenzó a tirar los platos con la comida que había preparado. Luego siguió diciéndome cosas sobre mi físico, mi forma de actuar, incluso sobre lo que cocinaba. Admito que yo estaba hecha un fuego esa noche, así que cuando él golpeó varias veces la puerta de mi dormitorio, salí a cantarle todas las cuarenta habidas y por haber, y después lo eché de la casa. Pero acá he el problema: Mork no estaba para nada enojado conmigo, solamente intentó imitar una discusión entre dos amigos míos. Pero no le seguí su juego y lo entendí mal, así como él entendió mal lo de las peleas.

>A pesar de ese y otros episodios de ese estilo que tuvimos, cada una de esas pruebas hicieron que nuestro vínculo fuera más fuerte. Lo que siempre rescato de Mork es que es un hombre sincero, espontáneo, curioso, divertido, bromista, pero sobre todo, buen compañero y gran escuchador. Además, es muy capaz de entender cosas que nosotros, por ahí, no comprendemos del todo o directamente lo tachamos de “falso”. Honestamente, no sé qué habría sido de mi vida si mi orkano no hubiera aterrizado en ese descampado en el que me encontraba esa noche.

Taylor suspiró muy profundamente antes de cebarse un mate.

─ ¿Y vos, Mork? ─ insistió ella.

Él tomó las manos de Mindy y se dispuso a contar su versión.

─ Uf, Mindy lo resumió todo. Pero qué más da. Me acuerdo de una noche en la que ella no quería contar un arrepentimiento enfrente de todos sus amigos, porque ella lo consideraba muy personal y sólo quería compartirlo conmigo. Cuando todos ellos se fueron, ella dijo que lamentaba que su madre hubiera muerto antes de poder conocerme. Honestamente, me habría gustado poder conocerla, pero aún así siento que tengo una conexión fuerte con la señora McConnell. Esa noche sentí que ella estaba ahí, entonces decidí hablar con ella y contarle todo lo que Mindy le habría dicho sobre mí, ese era su máximo deseo.

>Charlando con el espíritu de mi suegra, me di cuenta de que no quería estar con otra persona que no fuera Mind. Uf, qué loco pensar que he tenido que volar cientos de billones de kilómetros para encontrar a la persona correcta, y más loco es que vengo de un lugar sin emociones. Sin embargo, acá las he experimentado a todas, arriesgándome a un castigo muy severo en mi planeta. Pero todo eso ha valido la pena, sin lugar a dudas.

>Mindy, gracias por todo, y perdón si en algún momento te he molestado mucho. Te amo para siempre.

Taylor no podía contener las lágrimas. Ni hablar de Mindy.

─ Mork, yo también te amo, eternamente ─ respondió ella. ─ Creo que ambos tenemos cosas por agradecer o disculparnos.

Cuando ambos, lentamente, unían sus labios en un gesto de total ternura y emoción, Taylor posó su guitarra sobre su regazo y comenzó a cantar un _medley_.

 _─_ _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone / I’ll be waiting, all we gotta do is run / You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess / It’s a love story, baby just say “yes”_

Mork tomó la voz principal y continuó con un fragmento de su canción favorita.

─ _Before you I’d only dated self indulgent takers / Who took all of their problems out on me / But you carry my groceries and now I’m always laughing / And I love you because you have given me no choice but to…_

Al unísono, los tres unieron sus voces para el estribillo.

 _─ Stay, stay, stay / I’ve been loving you for quite some time, time, time / You think that it’s funny when I’m mad, mad, mad / But I think that it’s best if we both stay_.

Mindy prosiguió con el _medley_ romántico, pero esta vez quería que sólo Mork lo acompañara en el estribillo

─ _And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up / But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches / every single Christmas and I want to talk about that / and for the first time what's past is past._

Mork se incorporó y se unió a la voz de su esposa.

─ _'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid / I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did / I've been spending the last eight months / Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end / But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._

Taylor acompañó a la pareja en la frase final de la canción.

_─ But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._

─ Bueno, no fue en un café ─ comentó Mindy, riéndose ─, pero de todas formas conocerte fue como empezar una nueva vida, Mork.

Se recostó sobre el hombro de su esposo, amigo y buen compañero.

─ La verdad, me voy de acá con el corazón lleno de amor y respeto hacia ustedes y su historia ─ confesó Taylor, que seguía tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra. ─ Creo que han pasado por situaciones en las que han dudado de su potencial, de si era posible que pudieran formar una relación tan fuerte, de si a la sociedad iba a caerle bien que una humana estuviera casada con un hombre del espacio y que realmente funcionara bien. Y créanme, lo han logrado. Todo ese esfuerzo, todas esas experiencias vividas, todo el camino recorrido, los ha guiado hasta este momento de sus vidas. Por eso y mucho más, larga vida a Mork y Mindy McConnell.

 _Long Live_ comenzó a sonar en la guitarra y la voz de su creadora. Mork y Mindy sólo se limitaron a escuchar a Taylor y las cuerdas darle vida a una canción que, por todas y cada una de las pruebas que enfrentaron en su relación, los representaba al cien por ciento.

─ _Will you take a moment? / Promise me this / That you'll stand by me forever / But if, God forbid, fate should step in / And force us into a goodbye / If you have children someday / When they point to the pictures / Please tell them my name / Tell them how the crowds went wild / Tell them how I hope they shine / Long live the walls we crashed through / I had the time of my life, with you_.

Taylor Swift continuaba dando cátedra de sus habilidades de canto y manejo de instrumentos, y los McConnell eran sus testigos privilegiados, porque ella había hecho un tiempo para ir a su casa, pasar un buen rato con ellos y conocerlos más a fondo. Indudablemente, había encontrado inspiración para componer una canción que se relacionara con ellos y su historia. Canción que los fans considerarían como su mejor creación y, sin dudas, su preferida. Pero para Mork y Mindy, sería _su canción_.


End file.
